


i went to amsterdam without you (and all i could do was think about you)

by vibrant_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but what else is new), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, modest sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrant_halo/pseuds/vibrant_halo
Summary: “I want you to come home. Please,” Harry pleaded. His voice was straining in a way that Louis knew meant he was crying. And that thought made Louis’ stomach drop. He couldn’t see Harry, but he could imagine him- probably locked in the bathroom of whoever’s house he was at right now- sat on the floor, knees brought up to his chest, wide eyes leaking heartbroken tears, cheeks red and lips pouted. And as adorable as that thought alone was, it still broke Louis’ heart to know that his baby was hurting right now, and there was nothing he could do about it.OrLouis and Eleanor are in Amsterdam and Harry really misses Louis.(Loosely based off that line from Always You)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	i went to amsterdam without you (and all i could do was think about you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10 years of One Direction! (Holy crap has it really been 10 years already? I remember jamming out to What Makes You Beautiful when I was like 8 and now we're here...)
> 
> Anyway, this is my first upload on here so yay! I've been writing a bunch of stuff and have literally over 50 fics on a google doc (none of them finished) but this was one I really liked and wanted to post. Plus I wanted to post on the 10 year anniversary. The ending was a little rushed because I wanted to get this finished in time to upload it today, so apologies in advance if it seems a little wonky. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I decided to make Eleanor a good person who Louis actually gets along with, cause I don't wanna be disrespectful and I feel like "bitchy Eleanor" has been overdone at this point.)

“So, what are we supposed to do today?” Louis asked, flopping down on the bed.

“Let me check,” Eleanor said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through for a minute.

“It says we have to go out for brunch at this authentic Dutch café, and then out again for dinner at this place called Restaurant Lastage. Paps will meet us there,” Eleanor answered a few minutes later. Louis nodded and then covered his eyes with his arm, sighing dramatically.

“I hate this,” he mumbled into his elbow.

“I know,” Eleanor sympathized. They’ve both been forced into another appearance, this time in Amsterdam. It’s only been 2 days so far- and they’re scheduled to stay for at least a week and a half- but to Louis, it feels like it’s been 2 months. Harry wasn’t too thrilled about it either. They called and facetimed every morning and every evening- sometimes even staying on the call all night so they can fall asleep and wake up with each other. The whole situation overall isn’t as bad as it could be, Louis supposes, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck. This was the band’s first break since their fourth album came out, and Harry and Louis had been planning on spending the entire 2 weeks they had off together before touring started. But, as always, management had other plans and sent Louis and Eleanor to Amsterdam together.

“Have you spoken to Harry since last night?” Eleanor asked, trying to lighten the mood. Louis checked his phone for the time. Nearly 10 am.

“No, I should probably call him.” Louis clicks on his facetime app and clicks Harry’s name. He slides himself up the bed so he’s leaning against the headboard. Eleanor scooches over so she’s not in view of the camera, but staying nearby so she can still say hello. Louis counted himself lucky that he and Eleanor got along well. They both had their own respective boyfriends back at home, Eleanor having met hers only a year ago while she was still supposed to be “dating” Louis. They had both been trying to get out of this agreement, this fake relationship, for over 6 months. Management just wouldn’t budge.

“Hello?” a sleepy voice crackled through the phone speaker. Louis dragged himself out of his thoughts and smiled at his lovely boyfriend, who was rubbing his eyes adorably and bringing his phone up to show himself more clearly.

“Morning, darling. Sleep well?” Louis asked.

“Not really. Couldn’t fall asleep for hours. I miss you,” Harry mumbled, yawning halfway through his response. Louis felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

“I miss you too.”

“Is El there?” Harry asked, now starting to wake up a bit more. He reached over to turn on the light, and now Louis could clearly see the dark circles under Harry’s eyes.

Eleanor leaned closer to Louis and smiled at the screen, “Hey Haz!” Harry waved in response, offering a small smile.

Eleanor addressed Louis now, “I’ll let you two talk, I’m gonna go do my makeup and get ready. We should probably leave around 11.” Louis nodded and turned back to his boyfriend once Eleanor closed the door to the bathroom.

“How has it only been 2 days? It feels like forever since I’ve seen you,” Harry pouted.

“I know, baby. But I'll be back in just 10 days,” Louis reassured him.

“Haven’t seen any pap pictures yet. Are you guys supposed to be going out soon?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. We have brunch and dinner appearances today.” It was an unspoken agreement that everyone called them appearances, rather than dates. Because that’s exactly what they were.

“I’ll look out for pics then. I’m sure you’ll both look great,” Harry said, a hint of jealousy evident in his tone. It wasn’t a secret to Louis that Harry sometimes got jealous over seeing Louis and Eleanor together- dinners, walks in the park, sightseeing in beautiful cities.

“It’ll be alright, Haz. You know I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.”

“I know, I just miss you s’all.”

“Why don’t you call up the lads, hang out with them to get your mind off all this, hm?” Louis suggested.

Harry shook his head, “They’re all gonna be busy, I already asked the other day. Liam and Zayn are with their families, and Niall won’t be back from LA until next week.”

“Well you know you can always call me. Unless the paps can somehow get close enough to take clear pictures of my phone screen, I doubt anyone will know,” Louis shrugged. Harry paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Louis scrunched his eyebrows as if to ask _what’s wrong?_.

After a few more moments of hesitation, Harry finally said, “Management’s sending me out with some girl today.” Louis froze.

“Lou?” Harry asked when Louis still hadn’t responded.

“They’re giving you a beard now too?” Louis asked, voice quiet. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They agreed from the beginning that Louis would get the beards so that Harry wouldn’t have to. Louis was given Eleanor to protect Harry from having his own.

“I don’t know yet. I think we’re just supposed to be seen walking together, nothing serious. I don’t even know who it is yet.” Harry shrugged, obviously trying to look nonchalant, but Louis saw right through it. Louis having a beard was already hard enough for both of them, but now Harry was meant to have one too?

“Did you remind management about the agreement? You’re not supposed to have to do things like this,” Louis reminded him.

“I...tried. But they were really pushy about it, so I let it go. It’s fine Lou. I’ll be fine.” Louis could hear Harry’s voice beginning to strain, almost cracking at the end of his sentence. This wasn’t fine. But, Louis also knew that arguing would get him nowhere. Harry was too stubborn for his own good- they both were- and hated standing up to management.

But before he could say anything else, Eleanor re-emerged from the bathroom, “Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we should probably leave soon. Louis, you still have to get ready?” Louis nodded and turned back to say goodbye to Harry.

“I’ll talk to you later alright?” Louis reminded him.

Harry gave a small nod, “Miss you, love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis assured. He quickly hit the end call button, letting his phone drop on the bed. He covered his face with his hands, curling in on himself. Louis felt the bed sink down next to him and felt a hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“It’ll be over soon,” Eleanor’s voice sounded. Louis was not going to cry. He felt his throat tighten almost painfully, and felt his heart squeeze for the third time, but he was not going to cry.

Two more days had passed. Louis was immensely exhausted. Funny how this was meant to be a break from the stress of the band and touring, and here Louis was still just as stressed and tired. It was closer to dinner now, and since there weren’t any more appearances scheduled for the day, Louis and Eleanor decided to just order room service.

“What do you wanna watch?” Louis asked, clicking through the channels provided on their hotel television while they waited for their food. There were a lot of news channels and local cartoons. He glanced over at Eleanor to see her response. She just shrugged. Louis clicked on one of the cartoon channels, closing his eyes for a moment. He heard his phone go off on the table next to him, but couldn’t be bothered to check. He was absolutely done with management ringing him constantly.

“Your phone Louis,” Eleanor said. Louis just waved his hand dismissively.

“Probably just management again. They can fuck off honestly,” Louis mumbled.  
A moment of silence passed, before Eleanor spoke up again, “It’s Harry.” Louis opened his eyes, looking over at Eleanor dubiously.

“He’s supposed to be at some celebrity party right now.” Louis got up anyway and grabbed his phone from the table. Sure enough, Harry’s name and the picture of him were displayed on the screen. He slid his finger across the bottom of the screen to answer the call, bringing his phone up to his ear, “Harry?” No one answered, but Louis could hear muffled music and soft breathing on the other end.

“Harry?” Louis tried again. This time, a sniffle sounded in his ear.

“L-lou,” Harry’s voice croaked finally.

“Hey, darling. Why have you rung me? Are you still at the party? Is everything alright?” Louis asked. He was slightly worried, but he tried to tone down the concern laced in his voice. It obviously wasn’t working.

“I’m at the party. I...I don’t wanna be though,” another sniffle, “I miss you. I miss you so much, Lou.” Harry’s voice cracked at the end, and Louis’ heart twisted in his chest.

“I want you to come home. Please,” Harry pleaded. His voice was straining in a way that Louis knew meant he was crying. And that thought made Louis’ stomach drop. He couldn’t see Harry, but he could imagine him- probably locked in the bathroom of whoever’s house he was at right now- sat on the floor, knees brought up to his chest, wide eyes leaking heartbroken tears, cheeks red and lips pouted. And as adorable as that thought alone was, it still broke Louis’ heart to know that his baby was hurting right now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Please, Louis. I-I can’t do it. I can’t sleep and I’m tired of the parties and the random women. I want you to hold me, I want to kiss you,” a broken sob interrupted Harry’s rambling, “I...I-please Louis. Please.” Louis could feel his own tears threatening to fall now. Harry was begging for him, and it was tearing his heart into two.

“Ok baby, I need you to calm down for me, yeah? Take a deep breath.” Louis instructed softly. He could hear Harry on the other end, his ragged gasps were still coming fast, but Louis could tell he was trying.

After a few more minutes of Louis encouraging and coaching Harry through breathing exercises, his panic settled into soft breathing and tired responses.

“Are you feeling better now darling?” Louis asked, careful to keep his own stress out of his voice.

Harry yawned softly on the other end, “Yeah. I still miss you though,” he chuckled. Louis huffed out of his nose in what he hoped sounded lighthearted.

“I miss you too babycakes,” Louis said, teasingly bringing back the old pet name. It had its desired effect, Harry giggling into his phone. It was easily one of Louis’ all-time favorite sounds in the world.

“Do you want me to stay on with you? We can facetime instead if you want?” Louis asked, settling back against the headboard of his bed now that he was sure Harry was alright.

Reluctantly it seemed, Harry responded, “No, I should probably go back now anyway. People are gonna notice I’m gone soon.” Louis nodded but then remembered Harry couldn’t see him.

“Alright. I’m gonna call and see if I can sort out a way to come home early. Call me if you start feeling bad again though ok?” The call ended only a minute later, both boys muttering out various _I love you‘s_ and _I miss you's_ before hanging up.

“Is he alright?” Louis hadn’t even noticed Eleanor had left until her head poked out of the suite’s main room doorway, concern etched into her delicate features.

Louis suddenly felt exhausted, and could only muster a slight nod in response. Eleanor seemed to understand and didn’t bother asking any other questions.

The next morning, Louis woke from a restless sleep. He had stayed up later than intended, talking with upper management about flying him and Eleanor back to London within the next couple days. Louis nearly resorted to begging helplessly, but luckily it didn’t have to come to that because they finally agreed to cut the trip short. Now, Louis was rushing to pack his suitcase- Eleanor doing the same at the other end of the room- so they could leave for their flight in 3 hours. Louis hadn’t updated Harry yet, deciding to surprise him instead. He was beyond excited to finally go back home.

After 5 excruciatingly long hours, Louis was finally pulling up to his and Harry’s shared flat in London. He thanked his driver and made quick work of pulling his luggage out from the trunk of the car. He was only moments away from seeing Harry again, the phone call from the other night still fresh in Louis’ mind. It was what pushed Louis to quit stalling on the side of the road and finally take the final steps towards the front door, where he stuck his key in and turned the handle.

Immediately Louis was hit with the smell of home- more specifically, the smell of Harry. Louis left his suitcases and carry-on by the front door and practically ran upstairs to finally greet the man he had been waiting to see for so long.

Louis paused outside their bedroom door when he could hear the faint sound of a piano being lazily played.

“Harry?” Louis poked his head through the door, eyes falling on a figure hunched over a sleek white piano- put in their bedroom specifically for when late-night inspiration struck. Harry’s head snapped up, his eyes meeting Louis’ in shock and confusion. He furrowed his brows as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Then the tears started. Louis rushed over in an instant, gathering a sobbing Harry into his arms. Louis was smiling through his own tears, incredibly happy to just be back home, to be back with his person.

“You alright, darling?” Louis chuckled, Harry gripping his shirt even tighter. Harry finally looked up, grabbing Louis’ face in both his hands as if making sure he was really there.

“I’m perfect,” Harry choked out. Then, _finally_ , Harry pulled Louis’ face to his and as their lips met, Louis couldn’t remember why either of them were ever apart in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo,,,I'm thinking of adding another part to this in Harry's pov of the events leading up to his phonecall with Louis, plus adding a bit of extra fluff at the end. But like really, would anyone like that or are we satisfied with this?


End file.
